


Zoe Murphy's Rebellion

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien





	Zoe Murphy's Rebellion

Zoe never struck you as the rebellious type, she was always so sweet, but that all changed the night she tapped on your window to get you to come with her. You hadn’t snuck out before, but Zoe seemed to be a pro at it. You opened your window to see her dressed way differently than you had seen before. She was in a short skirt and had dark lipstick on. She smelled sweet. You recognized it as something Cynthia would usually wear, but it was much better on Zoe. You snuck out with Zoe and that’s when your life changed forever.

Your parents got angry. You had seven missed calls when you looked at your phone later that night, but you didn’t care. Zoe was beautiful and amazing. She kissed you and mixed the color of your lipsticks together. You couldn’t breathe when Zoe was around. Add making out with the girl of your dreams. On top of kissing her under water. You could practically die. You didn’t notice the lights or the sirens. You didn’t notice the doors slamming open. But you sure noticed when the cops yelled at the two of you to get out of pool. If your parents were angry before they were downright pissed to get a call from the police station.

“You’re never seeing that girl, again!” You mother jerked you by the arm and pulled you to the car. On the other side of the parking lot you could see Zoe getting the same lecture. She looked back at you one final time, before she was forced into the backseat of her parent’s fancy car. You swore you could see tears running down her face. You got in the back of your own parent’s car. The whole way home they lectured you. “You know better than this, Y/N.” Your father sighed. “We’ve taught you better than this. Why would you do this?” They didn’t really want an answer. You stayed silent.

At school on Monday you didn’t see Zoe. You knew she was there, because you saw her car outside, but she didn’t come over to you during lunch. Connor came up to you as you were leaving. “She still loves you.” He handed you a note. “I told her I’d give this to you.” Connor gave you a sympathetic look then left. Presumably to find Zoe. You wondered what he would tell her about you. You didn’t open the letter then, instead you decided to wait until you got home that night. You didn’t want your parents to see it, so you’d hide it in your math book.

 

Dear Y/N,

I love you. I figured that’s what I should start by saying. I love you and I know you love me. What I did, convincing you to sneak out, wasn’t right. I wanted some excitement in my life, but I shouldn’t have dragged you down with me. I’m sorry. I don’t think we should try to see each other anymore. We’re better off without each other, even if it hurts.

Forever Yours,  
Zoe Murphy


End file.
